With the expanding application of polyester and polyurethane in recent years, there exists a demand for improvements in various polymer properties including weather resistance, water resistance, heat resistance, resistance to chemicals, electrical characteristics, and mechanical characteristics. In order to improve those polymer properties, there exist many researches for polyhydric alcohols which are component of those polymer. As the polyhydric alcohol, it is known that aliphatic polyols such as ethylene glycol, diethylene glycol, propylene glycol, butylene glycol, hexanetriol, trimethylolpropane, pentaerythritol and alicyclic diols such as 1,3-cyclohexanedimethanol, 1,4-cyclohexanedimethanol.
However, with those polyhydric alcohols, all the above-mentioned prperties can hardly be implemented in a well-assorted balance.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a polyhydric alcohol useful as the starting material in the production of the polymers and a process for producing the polyhydric alcohol.
It is another object to provide a technology for providing the polyhydric alcohol efficiently.